Friends, Boyfriends and Car Keys
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Emily came back with Matt to the 21st century but things have changed since the last time she was here, things between Matt and Becker, what does she think? I'm not Emily's number one fan but I have tried to make her come across as nice in this. SLASH


**Friends, Boyfriends and Car Keys**

**A/N hey y'all, new Matt/Becker fic here for y'all because well after the last ep I had to try and put a Mecker/Beckett spin on it. Anyways just the same, nothing is mine, the characters and everything are toys in another persons sand box, I just came over to play with them…..**

Emily couldn't believe what had happened today, for once again she had abandoned her life in her native Victorian times and was contemplating a life in the 21st century, to say she was scared was an understatement but she had Matt to help her. That was the best thing about coming back to this time, Matt, though he was out of time too he seemed to have made a life here and finding him again could possibly be the best thing that ever happened to her, although if truth be told she couldn't shake the feeling that something was different this time around, when he asked her to come back with him it was in a way that she felt was a friend asking a friend because they were worried about their safety, not how she imagined one would ask someone they had feelings for to flee with them. The feeling only magnified when she fell through the anomaly, she had seen Matt and the Captain for a second before they saw her and she was amazed by the look of relief that was plastered all over the taller mans face, like he was suddenly allowed to breath again now that Matt was back home. Then everything went by in a blur, she didn't really remember anything until they were back at the ARC, she was hugging Jess when she heard Becker mutter to Matt,

"I thought you were just going back for the raptor." Emily thought that it was meant to sound in good nature but even she could hear there was a sadness and slight jealousy to it. When she let go of Jess she turned to see Matt looking at Becker with sad but comforting eyes, they obviously had the desired effect because a tiny smile tugged at Becker's mouth.

A few hours later, after she had had a shower, changed her clothes and been debriefed she was walking along a corridor trying to find Matt as she would be staying with him for the time being she walked around a corner and felt at once like she was intruding on something privet. Becker was leaning all of his weight onto the wall behind him and he was looking at Matt who was stood very close to him with a hand on his forearm and was talking at a great speed though she couldn't hear what he was saying and they weren't physically doing anything that good, close friends, which she assumed they were would do she still had that feeling that she shouldn't be here. Just as she was about to turn around and make her way back to the control room she saw Becker nod his head to left slightly, towards her. How he knew she was there was lost on her, she thought she had been quiet so she but it down to his training. Matt turned his head towards her and smiled, she smiled back despite the guilty feeling that she had intruded on a moment between the two of them. Both men started walking towards her, they stopped in front of her, Becker shot her a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes before placing his hand on the small of Matt's back and saying to him,

"I'll head to the car, bring it round while you…. You know…." Then he walked off towards the car park. Emily watched him go then turned to Matt and said,

"He doesn't like me much, does he?"

"No, he does he's just… erm, how can I explain this? Okay, right well seeing as you are staying with us, you need to know…." Emily was slightly confused, Matt lived alone, what had he meant by 'staying with us.' Matt continued, seeming to struggle to find the words,

"Look Emily, last time you were here, I'll admit that I did have feelings for you but since then I've met someone and I really love them, more than I ever thought possible." Emily couldn't deny that she wasn't a little upset by this, she did still have a lot of feelings for him but as long as Matt was happy that was the main thing.

"Matt, I understand, I really do." She told him with a genuine smile.

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to stay with you and your girlfriend?" she asked, she was surprised to see Matt sigh heavily,

"Emily, I don't have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend, Becker and I'm in love with him." Matt looked at her, bracing himself for her reaction. Emily was certainly surprised and she didn't know how she felt, in her time it was not acceptable for anyone one to be together but a man and a woman and had she still been there she might have agreed with that but this was Matt, the man that had helped her, saved her life, her friend and if he was happy with Becker then who was she to stop him?

"Matt, do you really think that that would make a difference? You are my friend and I love you, I want to see you happy." She told him, finding the relief that spread over his face a tiny bit amusing, next thing she knew she was being swept up in a Matt bear hug, she laughed into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. She drew back when she heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Becker stood there, changed from his uniform into, trainers, dark jeans, a white t shirt that she thought might be one size too small but from the look on his face Matt seemed to appreciate it.

"Everything sorted here?" he asked, gesturing between them with the car keys in his hand. Matt walked up to him and whispered 'yeah, it is' and then kissed him lightly, Emily didn't miss how his hand seeming to automatically reach up to Becker's neck and curl around so that his fingers played with the strands of dark hair at the base and Becker's came to rest on Matt's hip, pulling him slightly closer.

"Okay boys, let's keep it clean." Emily said walking around them with a grin on her face taking the car keys which were hanging loosely from Becker's other hand.

"Err, where do you think you are going with my car keys?" Becker said, taking off after her as Matt heard her laugh down the corridor; he shook his head slightly, what had he gotten himself into? As he went in search of his friend and boyfriend, hoping he wouldn't find Emily in a head lock because she wouldn't give up the keys Matt tried to remember how long she took in the bathroom in the morning because if it was long, living with her and Becker meant that it was unlikely that he was going to make it to work on time ever again.

**The End**

**Xxx**


End file.
